empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Epitia
Epitia occupies the north eastern island of the continent named Emenza, located north east of the Xor main continent. The country is known for it's small patches of thick forest and wide open snowy fields. The people of Epitia are a sturdy folk who have a talent for wood carving. History The Anciant Times Legends tell of a princess who fled her homeland to the north. Sages argue if she came from Tibline or South Marasa, but what is certain is her strength. It is said when the princess Epitia landed on Xor, she proclaimed she would run no more, and the kingdom was founded. The kingdom remained small and insular for a great many generations. Age of Awakening The coming of King Epicurus, a philosopher king, has changed the history of Epitia. In recent years the kingdom has grown by leaps and bounds. In these years new lands have been added to the realm, and the entire Island of Emenza has been seattled. Trade has been established with the northern world for the first time since the exile but trade with southern neighbors has decreesed over time. Culture The Peasants make up the largest class of people in epitia, filling the role of farmers and laborers. The Merchant class is the next largest group and is filled with craftsmen and tradesmen. Common Soldiers are above the merchants in power because of their great sacrifice. The Nobles are the warrior class of the Kingdom and serve out eternal oaths to protect the nation. Citizens of the Kingdom are allowed to move from class to class freely, nobility being earned through extended and exemplary military services. The Royals are a sub set of nobles that form and esxtended family that has ruled the Kingdom since it's founding. The Royal family is exempt from several rules, such as the compulsory military serve and the fluid class structure. Royals may focus on administration and scholarly pursuits. The only way to enter the royal is through rare marriages and death is the only way to exit. 'Religion' The people of Epitia worship the natural elements, as they depend on good weather to make their lively hood. The ocean and winds are given prayer do to their influence over the cold and sailing. The sun and earth are given praise for their life giving properties. The gods that represent these aspects are imperfect and range in mood and temperment. One creed is followed by all the people of Epitia. "Honor the gods, but do not call for aid unless you are willing to pay the price." Geography 'Cities' Epitia'' Size:'' Small City (+500 gold) Samanthica Size: Small Town (+300 gold) Marissa Size: Large Village (+200 gold) Sumar Size: Small Village (+100 gold) Lunem Size: Small Village (+100 gold) New Romona Size: Small Village (+100 gold) Military The people of Epitia brought horses with them when they arrived to Xor. To this day horses continue to be their prized possessions. Generations of intelligent breeding has lead to a hardy and healthy breed of horse. The harsh winters require farm and war horses to be equal in strength and size, and the lack of resources always have horses proving double duty. The Army of Epitia is a volunteer army, but offers generous benefits to keep retention. Nobility is earned through military service, but nobility is an eternal pledge to come to the defense of the kingdom. The Navy is a relatively new idea proposed by the King, and is a slow building process. Starting Doctrine: Cavalry Army The army is separated into two tiers. Foot soldiers consist of enlisted men who serve their countrymen for one year terms. To keep retention soldiers who stay on longer are offered chances to earn squire status with a knight and maybe earn the right to ascend into the warrior noble class. The Noble class acts as knights, serving as the cavalry of the kingdom. Every family is eternally sworn to serve in the military when called upon . Size: 4 (-400 gold) Navy The growing Navy of Epitia started out as a collection of traders and fishers who worked under specific nobles on the coasts. Now every brave man with a boat is joining the new navy for a chance to earn nobility and booty. The kingdom is starting a drive to encourage fisher men to become sailors of the Royal Navy, and there is an attempt to turn the great carving talents of the nation into a booming ship building industry. Size: 2 (-200 gold) Research Army Weapons (Simple) Armor (Crude) Navy Ships (Crude) Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 2